


Blood and chocolate

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail writes that book with Freddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



Abigail Hobbs lives in expensive suites now, and has her therapist on speed dial.  
Alana Bloom answers her calls, night or day, because she cares so deeply for Abigail.  
Abigail knows that Alana cares even if she knows what Abigail did.  
Freddie Lounds embroidered her father’s deeds for her book and made Abigail out as a total innocent.  
The book has sold like hotcakes.  
The second part is riveting; it’s how Abigail narrowly escaped being a victim of the notorious Chesapeake Ripper. Nothing about her own murder of Nicholas Boyle.  
That gets blamed on doctor Lecter, now imprisoned thanks to Will Graham.  
Abigail will always love him for that and so much more.  
She’s a celebrity now, the Girl Who Lived, a play on Harry Potter.  
She uses her lies and life to get what she wants.  
Freddie cares not for the truth, and tells her to make the most of her transient fame.  
She will.

*  
She dreams of dead girls, their voices like wind chimes.  
She awakes and calls Alana who answers sleepily.  
Will Graham calls on her often, and she promises to go fishing with him.  
His eyes are full of sorrow when he talks of his former friend, the cannibal.  
Abigail can relate.  
She’s dark now, as dark as her father.

*  
She plans to go on to University when her hype has faded.  
Maybe she will find her own path there.  
She reads Tattle Crime, and already there’s new killers for the public to fear and adore.  
She is a flash in the pan, a bright star with sad eyes.

*  
Abigail falls in love with a girl called Ardelia Mapp.  
She’s an FBI trainee.  
Abigail has a type.  
Her kisses taste of chocolate and Abigail loses herself in first love.

*  
Freddie tries to get her to a supervised visit to doctor Lecter, but she can’t.  
She feels guilty and afraid.  
She owes him respect.  
She will not be rude.

*  
Abigail sleeps better now and Ardelia has left the Academy to find another path.  
They move in together and it feels good.  
Her mind palace is forming.  
She doesn’t think of going hunting alone.  
For now.

*  
Years pass and Abigail goes to University and Ardelia decides to become a lawyer.  
Alana and Will have gotten married, and Alana is pregnant.  
Abigail thinks they are happy.  
Abigail thinks she can find her path, and live with who she is.  
She can live and carry death in her steps.  
Her first own victim is a rival for Ardelia’s affections.  
The young FBI trainee is no match for Abigail.  
Miriam is beautiful when she’s displayed on the steps of Quantico’s main building.  
Abigail knows she can’t do anything that spectacular again, so she won’t.  
Her father always taught her to be careful.  
She honors Miriam by eating her parts.  
Ardelia doesn’t suspect anything, being too trusting and kind.  
What Will might suspect he keeps to himself.  
She plays with Will’s dogs and Alana smiles warmly at her.  
Her laugh is genuine.  
So is Abigail’s.


End file.
